everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Spells
'Trixie Spells '''is 2015-introduced and is an all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is part of any story as the needs a witch, (but Headmaster Grimm's plan is for her to be the next Witch in "''Princess's Rose and the Golden Bird" ) In destiny conflict she is on the Royal Side, that is because she wants to be evil and wants to take over Ever After. Character Personality Trixie Spells is a mysterious and curious girl who loves to pull pranks. She gets mad alot so she turns green and hexes who she's mad at. The only time she is in her swim suit is if she is in her private pool. Her family is fairy rich because the headmaster payed them to be Villains. She loves to collect gems. She sometimes is sassy and stuburn about important things. She is nice to the people who don't run away from her. She has been chosen to be the backup plan in case, Juliet Witch doesn't sign her name in the book. Her dark magic ALWAYS works, mostly because she uses it only for dark magic. She loves Bookball, but sadly, she horrible at it. She doesn't like being alone so she plans on having a husband to rule with her who she as evil as she is. She loves riding her broom around at night. She is smart when it comes to being evil and cast spells. She isn't as bad as everyone would think, you just have to become her friend and she will open up. She came to Ever After High after Legacy Day and signed her name during the Thonecoming Time. Before Cedar Wood said it wasn't the real book. She is also single and ready to mingle, and is very romantic. Appearance She has red-ish brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin and she also has a skinny strong body. Fairy Tale How the Story goes Any story in need of a Witch/Warlock How Trixie comes in A witch and warlock got together and had a baby Relationships Family Trixie is an only child who has rich parents who always hire a nanny to watch her, so she has a better relationship with her nanny than her parents. She also has a cousin named Lola Spells. Friends She has many friends, (which is WIERD because she is EVIL). She considers Kitty Cheshire a friend, but also a foe in pranking. Faybelle Thorne, is her bestie (always pranking together) Pet She has a black cat named Grimm Romance She is looking for someone to rule with that is as wicked and evil as she is. Outfits Coming Soon... Trivia * Her favorite food is peaches * Her birthday is June 7th Quotes Notes * She was made by one of Kayjay's best friends * She was made so Kaly Dream could compete her destiny School Schedule '''1st Period: '''Cooking Class-ic '''2nd Period: '''Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery '''3rd Period: '''Grimmnasics '''4th Period: '''General Villany '''5th Period: '''History of Evil Spells '''6th Period: '''Home Evilnomics Gallery Trixie Spells (Basic).jpeg Category:Witches Category:Kayjay1025's OCs Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Females Category:Characters